


Hunger

by gilesbabe



Series: In A Lifetime [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Castiel was hungry.

Not physical hunger; his vessel didn’t require food. He was hungry for the sight of the open sky. For the feel of the wind in his hair. For the brush of another angel’s grace against his own. For the sight of another living being.

Castiel had been trapped for almost two months, a blink of time considering all that he had lived, yet it was beginning to feel like an eternity. And strangely enough it had gotten worse since Dean had started talking to him.

At first he had looked forward to the brief moments that Dean would speak before the medications had made him sleep, but lately he had resented the time that Dean spent with his brother and Bobby. Time that he spending interacting with the others, leaving Castiel in solitude. Castiel found himself wishing that Sam and Bobby would leave and allow Dean to talk freely.

Then suddenly, almost miraculously, it had happened and Castiel learned the meaning of the human phrase, ‘be careful what you wish for’. When Raphael had taunted him about how defenseless Dean had been, about how useless his threats were, he had lost control of himself for a time. He had also come to the realization that Dean meant much more to him than just a friend.

The remainder of that afternoon had passed too quickly, Dean telling jokes, bringing Castiel up to date on what was happening in the world by telling him what the television news commentators were saying. At one point he had gotten serious, opening up to Castiel in a way that he never had before, telling him the true difficulties he was having, and his real fears about his loss of vision.

After a while he had laughed self-consciously and said something about ‘chick flick moments’ and had made another joke. He teased Castiel again for the language he had used earlier, but never once did he express any doubts that he would find Castiel and get him out of the trap. In the middle of telling him something that Bobby had done, Dean had broken off abruptly; saying that someone was driving up to the house. Castiel waited anxiously for Dean to begin speaking again. Hours passed and he was starting to fear that something had happened to Dean when he heard, “Cas. Oh, god, Cas!”

Castiel stood up. “Dean, what is it, what’s wrong?” He pushed against the barrier. “Damn it! I am so fucking useless! Dean, answer me!”

He heard the sound of a throat clearing then Dean said, “Um, hey Cas. Sorry about that. I fell asleep and I was dreaming about back when we were trying to rescue Adam. You know, when you did the kamikaze act? I was really worried about you then. So I guess my subconscious brought it up now, you know, since you are kinda in trouble. Well, like I said, sorry to bother you. I’ll try to keep my dreams to myself. Night, Cas.”

Castiel sat back down, frowning. Something was wrong. Dean sounded nervous, almost afraid. But afraid of what? Humans couldn’t control their dreams. Did he think that Castiel would be offended that he had been dreaming about him? And while his explanation made sense, it didn’t really explain the tone of voice he had used during his first outburst. He hadn’t sounded worried or upset then, no, it had been something else, something that tickled at the edge of Castiel’s’ consciousness. He concentrated, focusing on the memory he was trying to pull from his mind. It hit him with a rush of heat.

Dean, in the shower, pleasuring himself.

It was after he had lost his grace, just a few days before the showdown in Stull cemetery. He had walked into the bathroom of the motel where they were staying, not really paying attention, and Dean had been in the shower.

Castiel has seen his silhouette through the curtain, one hand stroking his cock, the other hand braced against the shower wall. Dean was saying something, too soft for Castiel to hear over the running water, but he had heard the tone of Dean’s voice. A crooning, pleasure filled, groan. Castiel had left quietly and as far as he knew, Dean hadn’t known he had been observed.

That crooning sound, that had been the same tone that Dean had used a few minutes ago when he had called out ‘Cas’.

Castiel lay back on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Dean was dreaming about him. Dreaming about him in a sexual way. He smiled, not the little quirk of his lips that Dean would recognize, but a full out grin. He and Dean were going to have a little talk once he was out of here, chick flick moment or not. He closed his eyes, summoning every memory of any time he had spent with Dean.

And Castiel felt hungry.


End file.
